Waking Up in Vegas
by robinseggpink
Summary: Oh, Rachel. Oh, Puck. Will you be able to control yourselves when you're intoxicated?


**Waking Up In Vegas**

Dislaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did Mr. Shue would've found Puck, not Finn. I do not own the song Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry either, but it was my inspiration for this. I'm really sorry if this isn't that good. I just sat down and typed and I really haven't edited it.

Why didn't my alarm alert me that it was necessary for me to wake up and begin my daily morning routine? Why am I not in my suite that I made sure was given exclusively to us girls and Kurt? Why does my mouth feel like sandpaper and my head feels like its going to rupture? Why does this bed smell so enticingly familiar?

Oh my god, and why is there a small, yet beautiful princess-cut diamond ring on my ring finger?

Rachel Barbra Berry does not swear, but goodness, this a time where I wish I did.

Before I knew it, I let out an ear-piercing scream.

On key, might I add. I may be upset, but that does not mean I'm not perfectly in tune.

This is not what I think it is, it just can't be. Everyone's just pulling a joke on me. That's got to be the answer to this baffling complication sitting on my left hand.

"Come on guys, this isn't funny," I whined, poking my head out the door. I surveyed the environment outside of the room and inhaled sharply.

I was in the boys' suite. I was in my underwear and someone's t-shirt. I was in my worst nightmare.

I hugged the t-shirt closer myself, finding comfort in it. I inhaled the invigorating scent again, hoping it would give words of explanation.

I will not panic. Rachel Barbra Berry does not panic; she is strong.

What was the last thing that happened the previous night?

We'd gotten in a couple days early for Nationals yesterday and everyone wanted to explore Las Vegas. Mr. Shue had bid us good night and let us lose in Sin City. We showed up at casinos and showed the city what we were made of on the dance floor. We laughed at all of the glittery costumes the showgirls were wearing and possibly drank a little too heavily.

Emphasis on the heavily seeing as I had no clue what actually occurred the night before.

I sat down on one of the chairs, sighing aloud and burying my face in my hands.

"So, I take it you saw the ring?" I heard a gruff, husky voice say.

But it wasn't just any voice. It was the voice that could make me spontaneously combust. It was the voice that makes my skin feel so icy ague, yet so feverishly sultry. It was the voice that if it desired to, could make me spill my secrets to the world, make me give up everything, make me want to shout crazy things off the tops of buildings. It was the voice I've secretly fallen in love with.

I looked up into Noah's eyes, praying for answers.

"Very funny, Noah. I am assuming this is your presumed tomfoolery and I will not be any part of it. I demand you tell me what is going on this minute," I stated bossily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on, Berry, you know you couldn't resist a hot Jew like this," he flexed his arms, proving his point.

"Or should I call you Puckerman now?" he whispered suggestively, sitting down next to me and fingering the hem of the shirt I was wearing.

"That is a completely false and absurd statement, Noah Puckerman. You know my heart belongs to Finn and you know I would never agree to such a daft idea," I hurriedly blurted out.

But if I was drunk, would I agree to it? Yes, yes I would in a heartbeat.

Noah's given me the chemistry I've always wanted, always longed for. I thought I had that with Finn, but the electric feelings I get from Noah cannot be paralleled. I don't want boredom, dullness; I want excitement, passion.

I've never told a soul; I've always kept it hidden. I've always known in my heart; I've always known it's been Noah.

But I couldn't, I wouldn't. But did I?

I glanced down at the nightmare on my finger and bit my lip.

"That right there, Mrs. Puckerman, is what all my pool money from last summer bought. And you better like it, no refunds," he laughed at his joke.

"This isn't funny, Noah. You were drunk; I was drunk. This didn't mean anything, we don't love each other. I love Finn and you love to get ass," I thought aloud.

Noah doesn't want to be a part of this. The Puck everyone knows does not settle down, let alone get married at 18.

All of the sudden, his face grew stoney and I knew instantaneously something I'd said was wanton.

"Is something wrong? You know what I just said was completely valid," I whispered, hoping I hadn't upset him.

"You're going to think I'm crazy. I think I'm crazy. Fuck, I am crazy," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered, confusion filling my face.

"Nevermind, fuck it. It was too good to be true. I'm such a fucking dickass I don't even deserve it," he began rambling and then slammed his fist down on the table angrily.

"Please tell me, Noah," I whimpered, growing terrified at his last impulse.

"Rach, I wasn't drunk," he spat out, staring at me.

I slowly let his words sink in.

He wasn't drunk. But that must mean... but it can't, can it?

Was Noah Puckerman, the sex shark of William McKinley High School, trying to tell me that out of all the girls throwing themselves at him he's choosing me?

"I don't understand," I scratched behind my ear, knowing I had misunderstood.

"Fuck, Rach, you know I'm not good with this feelings shit."

"I'm still entirely bewildered at what you are trying to explain to me," I replied, staring again at the ring on my finger.

"Okay, so last night, I decided to fucking man up and then I saw Hudson all over you and I couldn't. You looked so happy; he looked so happy. I didn't want to fuck things over again. But then, you told me you wanted me and I don't know, it just felt right. The last thing I clearly remember was joking around and saying 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. Then, the next thing I knew, I was waking up to you and I don't know it just felt right," he sighed, looking down at his hands.

Okay, Rachel, control your breathing. Do not, and I repeat, do not start hyperventilating.

I really don't think my widely acclaimed, professionally trained singing techniques can control this tiny breath control issue at hand.

"You don't regret getting completely intoxicated, spending all your money on a ring, and then marrying me with Elvis as our witness?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Don't get too excited, Berry. Everyone's going to pop out and yell 'gotchya' any minute.

"Actually, I guess Kurt, Artie, and Tina were there too and we wore 70's clothes and had some disco guy marry us. I don't even know where we got that idea, but that's beside the point. Rachel, I don't regret any of it. I'd only regret it if this wasn't what you wanted, if you weren't happy," he told me, trying his hardest to explain.

I can't tell anyone how long I've been waiting for this. Ages. I can't tell anyone how many times I've dreamed of this. Millions. I can't explain to anyone how my heart feels right now.

It feels one; it feels whole.

"But what about Finn? What about Quinn, Santana, or every other girl at school?" I began, ruining the sweet moment Noah had given me.

"I don't know, Rach. All I know is… Fuck, I always told myself I'd never say it. That I'd never feel it. You've changed that, Berry," he stuttered out quickly.

"Say what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"I- I love you, Rachel," he blurted out, blushing but not breaking eye contact.

The three words Finn had told me time and time again. The three words I'd always envied when exchanged between couples in the movies. The three words I'd just heard finally had a meaning to me.

"I love you too, Noah," I whispered, laying my hand on top of his.

"So Berry, what do we do now? We do have the suite to ourselves," he told me huskily.

"Well, I feel as if we should seal our love in some way such as osculate or-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Berry," Noah growled.

Our lips crashed together, my body aching with lust. I didn't want to come up for air; I never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, he pulled away and I shuddered, hoping he wasn't going to tell me this was a mistake.

But as I stared in his eyes, I knew he'd meant everything he had told me. His eyes told our story of the night before.

The story that had brought us together once again.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought; a smirk played at his lips. He pulled me back to his lips, kissing me hard.

In Sin City, you can lose everything. But on this vacation, I had gained everything I had always wanted.


End file.
